Nightclubs Are For Losers
by Yuuki226
Summary: While on a guys' night out with Gilbert and Francis, Antonio spots a girl he just can't resist, but what happens when he decides to take this fiesty chica home? Human AU, SpaBel, PruHun, Frachelles. Rated M for a reason.


The deep rumble of the bass resounded in the inner most parts of my chest as I stared off at the dance floor of this dirty nightclub. Around me were my two best friends, but they- and their conversation- had all but faded to the background. There in the center of the floor, dancing like it was her second nature, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her short golden hair seemed the float in the air as her hourglass figure twisted and turned for- what seemed like- my eyes only. I licked my chapped lips and took a sip of the red wine that had sat beside me for around an hour now. She winked at me as she did a very seductive drop to the floor. Dios mio the things running through my head...

"Right, Toni?" I heard Gilbert say to me as my lustful haze was temporarily broken.

"What?" They chuckled as I stared at them, somewhat dumbfounded.

"We were saying that this nightclub is damn amazing. Especially with all these hot fraus." Gil said as he winked at a girl with long brown hair and she giggled back.

"Oui, this is now my favorite place to hang out." Francis said before taking a sip of his wine and slight tickling the side of the tan girl beside him.

"Yeah..." I said as I turned my head back to the seductress. Gil raised an eyebrow and stood beside me to follow my gaze before he smirked.

"I see you have your eyes on that sexy frau," he broke off as she winked and kinda motioned for me to come towards her, "and it seems she has her eyes on you as well."

"Go for it mon ami! Before someone else steals her!" Francis said before giving me a slight nudge. I grabbed my wine glass and swallowed the contents before putting it back and walking in the direction of the hottest girl in this club.

"Hey there big boy, I never thought you'd come over here." I smirked and put my hands on her hips to pull her closer.

"Well, I just wanted to get a good view of what I'm going to be pounding into later before approaching you." She giggled and started to dance again, this time using me as if I were her personal stripping pole.

"I like you~ what's your name cowboy? I'm Bella." She said as she did another drop with her firm ass against me. I smirked and waited until she came back up before I grabbed her by the hips and brought her body flush with mine.

"I'm Antonio. You better remember that name, cause you'll be screaming it later." I whispered in her ear as I felt her give a little shiver. I used my hands to start her hips up again while keeping her flush with me. Now I know why Papá had taught me how to dance when I was younger. We grinded and danced for I don't even know how long, and it seemed as though we were having sex on the dance floor. I was having a hard time holding myself back as she grinded against my throbbing, painful erection. She smirked at me lightly and stood up to wrap her arms around my neck. My hands went to her hips instantly as she leaned into me on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna take me back to your place so I can help you with that problem there Toni?" I smirked and nipped at her neck as an answer. She let out a small moan before grabbing my hand and weaving through the masses of bodies around us. She lead me out to her car quickly and threw me the keys. I chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat as she hopped into the passenger's side. I started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as possible without getting a ticket. I was stopped at a red light when I felt her reach over and start to rub up my thigh. I blushed as I felt her hand reach up and undo my belt and pants. I groaned as her hands pulled my erection free.

"Keep driving Toni, I've got you covered~" she whispered seductively before she sheathed me in her warm mouth. I groaned aloud and nearly drove us off the road as she used her skilled tongue to lick and suck my head. I groaned out loud and took one hand off the wheel to push her farther down gently. She began to deep throat me as I turned down my road. I barely kept the car straight as I pulled into my driveway while panting. She bobbing up and down on me as fast as she could now, while working the bit she couldn't get in her mouth and playing with my sack. I groaned loudly as I felt myself grow closer and closer. Finally I pushed her head down somewhat forcefully before I shot my load into her inviting mouth. She greedily swallowed it and lapped up the leftovers. I panted as she released me with a loud pop, a slim string of saliva and seed connecting her mouth to me.

"Damn girl, you've got a great mouth. Makes me wonder how amazing down south is." I said as I pulled my pants back up haphazardly. She smirked at me and pulled me in for a fiery kiss by my collar.

"Oh believe me, down south is MUCH better." I smirked as we both began to climb out quickly. I nearly ran to the door to unlock it. The second I had it open, she was all over me. I pulled her legs around my waist as I attempted to walk to my bedroom and French her at the same time. I kicked open the door and set her down on the bed softly.

"Mmm Toni, you are so damn sexy." She mumbled as I kissed down her neck and she undid my shirt. I bit down on her neck to see if I could entice a moan out of her, but apparently she wanted to be stubborn. She smirked at me as I pouted.

"Amor, I want to hear your seductive voice." She stuck out her tongue and pulled off her tank top to show off that she had no bra on.

"You're gonna have to work for it Toni Bologna!" I raised an eyebrow before smirking and devising a devious plan in my head. I kissed down her collarbone to her beautiful breasts. I sat back for just a moment to admire them before my hands were around them; squeezing, kneading, and playing with those lovely hardening rose colored buds. She painstakingly withheld another moan and bit her lip. I smirked again and kissed further down to her shorts. Soon I had her zipper down and her button undone, and I was pulling them off of her with my teeth. After her pants came her pretty green underwear. I smirked up at her as she watched with a deeply lustful gaze. I turned my attention back to her before I dug in and lapped at the slimy juices she was producing. She tried to bite her lip before a loud, low moan escaped and her toes curled in delicious ecstasy. I sucked on her bud of nerves and played with her folds gently as her body shook slightly from intense pleasure.

"Oooooooohhh gooood..Toni, your_-AH!- tongue is so damn goooooooodddd!" She tangled her fingers in my hair as I flicked her bud of nerves with my tongue. Her toes curled with delight as I licked every inch of her warm, pink insides. She finally screamed as her juice covered my mouth. She panted heavily as I sat up and licked my lips slowly.

"Damn you taste so good Bella~." She sat up quickly and pulled me forward for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I need you. Like now." I smirked and pushed her down on the bed before positioning myself at her entrance. She grabbed onto my shoulders and nodded. I smirked before thrusting into her and sheathing myself completely inside her tight warmth. I groaned aloud at the feeling as I felt her tighten around me. I began to slowly thrust into her as she writhed beneath me. My paced picked up as I felt the sharp pain of her nails scraping across my back. She was moaning in pure ecstasy as she bounced to the rhythm of my thrusts. I groaned again as she once again tightened up. I pounded faster as I felt a warmth begin to uncoil itself slowly in my stomach.

"O-oh god Toni, I'm gon-" Bella tried to say before she was cut off by her screaming in ecstasy at her climax. I smirked as aftershocks ran through her body. She was still on cloud nine as I sped up even more. The heat finally exploded as my load was released within her and my brain was on cloud nine. I panted heavily while the high slowly wore off and I pulled out of her to collapse beside her. I ran a hand through my hair and reached over to the bedside table to grab my pack of cigarettes and my lighter.

"Want a light?" I asked Bella as she curled up beside me in satisfied happiness. She nodded and I placed a cigarette in her mouth before giving myself one and lighting both.

"You're damn good in bed Toni~ I think I might need another round~" I smirked at her as I took a long drag from my 'cancer stick'.

"Well since you put it that way, wanna become my girlfriend for a while?" She seemed to think it over as she ran her tongue over her teeth and took a drag.

"Meh, sure. I'll give you a try Toni." I smirked and kissed her passionately before putting out my cigarette. She finished hers and we both curled up together, slowly letting our brains settle.

"Ya know, nightclubs are for losers." She looked up at me and smirked as I shut my eyes with a chuckle.


End file.
